


I Believe in a Thing Called Love

by projectghoulma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College!AU, M/M, hipster!asahi, punk could also be interpreted as alternative if thats your jam, punk!terushima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectghoulma/pseuds/projectghoulma
Summary: Asahi and Terushima meet by chance at a frat party and start going out. What Asahi hadn't expected was to fall a lot deeper for the guy, despite his insistence that the two were just seeing each other casually. Even worse? Their friends don't seem to take their relationship seriously, let alone the two in the relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! So this is basically a college au with hipster asahi and alternative/punk terushima. I've been kind of crazy over this pairing for a couple of months now and I really don't think there's a lot of material for it? So I thought, why not???
> 
> The plan, for now at least, is to do a couple chapters or maybe separate one shots so that it's easier for me to keep a handle on it/keep motivated to write about them!

When Asahi had agreed to join his friends at a house party, he hadn't really expected to be standing with an red, empty cup in the corner of the room to try and keep from getting too overheated from the throng of bodies dancing and socializing around him. All of his friends, his closest friend Nishinoya included, had given him a pat on the back before all disappearing into the mass of other students milling about the frat house.

He really couldn't believe he had agreed to join in on the festivities, especially now as he was searching the crowd for literally anyone he could recognize so he wouldn't feel so awkward where he stood. Asahi was glad he had decided to put his hair in a bun for the night, the stale air would have suffocated him if he had let his hair loose like he normally liked it while in the comfort of his own home.

"Ah, Asahi, there you are."

The tall boy glanced to the side to see Shimizu and her girlfriend Yachi standing beside him, nodding as he smiled nervously in greeting.

"Can you let the others we're heading out? Hitoka is getting a headache," Shimizu spoke softly, dark grey eyes piercing his own brown ones. "It was good seeing you again."

"Yeah, of course," Asahi smiled at his long time friends' words. "Have a safe trip home."

He caught Shimizu's eyes sparkle as she nodded, ushering her blonde haired girlfriend out towards the front door.

Asahi let out another sigh, glancing to check his watch for the time.

He had only been there for about twenty minutes, how much of that he spent standing in the corner of the living room by himself he didn't know or really care to find out. Letting out a sigh, he pushed himself off of the wall he had been leaning in search of a bathroom. The lack of air circulation was making him feel gross and sticky despite his lack of movement and interaction while there.

"Excuse me, cutie, care to dance?"

Asahi froze when he heard a low voice speak near him, looking around in confusion to see who had spoke to him and if it was indeed him who was being spoken to.

A short laugh graced his ears, catching his attention to a blonde haired boy on his right.

"Me?" He asked, uncertainty on his face.

The blonde smiled, eyes narrowed slightly as he took in Asahi's tall frame. "Yeah, you."

He faced the shorter male, offering a, what he hoped to be, friendly smile.

"I'm Terushima Yuji," the blonde introduced himself, running a hand through stylized hair. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Hi," Asahi said, glancing away from the boy as he caught sight of a small glint of light on his tongue. "I'm Asahi Azumane."

"Asahi Azumane," Terushima repeated, a slight flush dusting his cheeks. "Care to-"

"Asahi!"

The two boys jumped at the sound of a name being called out, barely audible over the agonizingly loud bass of the music.

"Sorry, that's my fr-"

"Don't worry about it, cutie," Terushima said, offering a flustered smile. "Here's my number, give me a call?"

Asahi was speechless as the shorter, arguably much cuter, boy took out a pen from his pocket and scribbled a set of digits on his palm.

Terushima glanced up into his eyes, his own sparkling mischievously as he finished marking his name and number and giving a wink. "See you later, cutie."

Asahi only nodded, suddenly mute as he watched Terushima push back into the crowd away from him. He barely recognized the presence of his friend, Nishinoya, beside him until he had spoken up.

"Who was that?" The noticeably shorter boy asked, stare blank as he followed the form of the random stranger.

"I think, I think he was hitting on me?" Asahi said, distress creeping into his voice as what happened finally settled. "He called me 'cutie' and gave me his number! Was he hitting on me? I think he was hitting on me."

Nishinoya laughed, slapping his friend on the back to calm him. "Nice one! Go write it down somewhere before it rubs off from your sweat or something!"

"R-right," he murmured, choosing to enter it into his phone. "What did you need me for, Yuu?"

"Oh! Daichi and Suga wanted to know if you were ready to head back. Don't you guys have classes tomorrow?"

Asahi nodded, following his friend out onto the front porch where he saw the others were waiting. He glanced over when he saw Terushima sitting near the front window, the boy catching his stare before giving him a final wink and turning back to what Asahi assumed were his friends.

"So, who was that guy again? Did you catch his name?" Nishinoya asked, eyeing his flustered friend.

"Uh, Yuji Terushima?" Asahi said, rubbing his arm nervously as he watched his friend look like he was thinking about something. "Do you know him?"

"I think so, we share the same science class. Ryu doesn't really care for his attitude though."

Asahi glanced one last time at the blonde, feeling his cheeks heat up as he stepped into the cool air.

 

// 

 

Swept away with classes and work, Asahi had forgotten all about Terushima Yuji and hadn't thought twice about him when he noticed him around campus. The two of them were from completely different worlds, Asahi had got that when Nishinoya had told him more about the blonde the day after they had all went to the party.

Apparently, at least according to both Noya and Tanaka, that Yuji guy was bad news. He was notoriously known around campus as a playboy and a flirter, someone not to be taken seriously in terms of romance, and that he slept around with a lot of people. He was lazy, hung around a bad crowd, and made questionable, borderline bad, choices. Terushima Yuji, according to his friends, was someone to stay away from.

Asahi hadn't given it a second thought, because obviously he trusted his friends judgement.

It wasn't until Asahi was heading towards one of his early morning classes that he recognized the blonde squatting by the English Building entrance, taking a long drag from a cigarette.

The boy hadn't noticed him until he threw the cig onto the ground after standing up, crushing the embers beneath a muddy boot. He had glanced up after bending to pick his trash up, giving a lazy, sleep ridden smile towards the taller male.

"Yo," Terushima tossed the extinguished end into the trash. "Azumane, right?"

Asahi nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Are you going in this building?" Yuji asked, jutting his thumb behind him at the English sign hanging beside the doors. "Sorry, didn't mean to block your way."

"Ah no, it's okay, I'm headed towards the other side."

The blonde nodded, running a hand through seemingly tangled hair. "Yeah, same, want to walk together? If not that's-"

"Sure," Asahi gave him a warm smile, noticing how tired Terushima seemed to be.

"Oh," he looked surprised and gave Asahi a smile in return. "Cool."

The two of them continued walking, the stench of smoke covering Yuji's clothes reaching Asahi. Yuji, although very obviously tired, appeared to be relatively alert while in step with the taller male, his eyes darting between the path in front of them to the boy beside him in his peripheral.

"You seem exhausted," Asahi murmured offhandedly, blinking before realizing how rude he must have sounded. "Ah, not that-"

Yuji cut him off with a laugh that made Asahi's breath hitch.

"Nah, don't worry about it Azumane. If I look it it's 'cause I am. I had a late night study sesh with some of my friends and forgot I had classes in the morning." He shrugged, the cool morning air causing him to shiver. "Fuck it's cold."

Asahi kept his eyes on the blonde, biting the inside of his cheek as he fished in his pocket for his phone. He glanced away to punch in a short message and hit send, moving his focus back to Terushima as his own phone rang from somewhere on his person. He held back a chuckle when he heard the blonde curse as he reached into his back pocket for his own phone, mumbling something about people messaging him so early in the morning.

He braced himself as he watched Yuji type in a response, finally letting his smile break loose as his phone rang as a new message notification popped up onto the screen.

Terushima brought his stare to land fully on Asahi as he typed in a reply, grin growing as Yuji's phone rang again. The blonde glanced down at the new message and felt his face heat up suddenly at the message displayed.

'It's Asahi :) want to get coffee after class?'

Yuji brought his phone to his lips as if he was thinking about a response before glancing towards the waiting boy beside him, nodding his head as the two locked stares.

"If you don't have any classes immediately after, that is." Asahi said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah," Terushima murmured, a small smile gracing his own features. "That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to leave any suggestions or any reviews you feel may benefit my writing in the future! thank you for taking the time to read my work and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
